


Part of a Family of Misfits

by Xancholis07



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Backstory, Flashbacks, Foster Family, Gen, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:17:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8782630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xancholis07/pseuds/Xancholis07
Summary: Backstory of how Ichigo met the family that would adopt her and allow her to be who she wanted.





	

It was cold.

The roar of a subway passing filled the old platform with wind and sound. Small hands held down the fluttering ends of the dress's skirt.

The brown-haired child wiped away tears as they slid down against the wall of the empty boarding station. The rain falling on the streets above could be heard again as the clanking and roaring of the subway vanished into the dark tunnels.

A shiver ran up the child's spine as the bare skin of their leg grazed the pavement as they sat down, flattening the skirt even though no one was around.

“...What...do I do now...?”

They shivered.

There had been no time to do anything.

No time to get a coat.

No time to get warmer clothes.

They had to get away.

“I can't go back to Ran's house...they'd tell him that I was hiding there...they wouldn't want to take care of me...”

They wiped their eyes again.

No...this was the only choice they had.

…....................................................................................

“Are...are you sure about this, Ran?”

“Sure, Ichigo!” the Chinese girl with the black bob pulled Ichigo behind her, up the stairs. “Mom and Dad are going to bed early and they won't bother us. It's the perfect time to try it and see if you like it.”

Ichigo allowed themselves to be led up to her room. As the door open, Ichigo marveled at how big it was. Ran's family certainly had a lot more money than their father did. Ran led Ichigo to the bed and hurried to her closet. 

“Let's see...you've got brown hair...and brown eyes... so let's see what colors would suit you...”

….....................................................................................

“Hey.”

The child's head jerked upright at the sudden voice.  
They tensed up, leaning back against the wall at the sight of the gruff-looking man who was looking over at them.

Did they get off the subway when it stopped and I didn't notice?

“You alright, kid?” the man hadn't shaved well lately as they could make out a thin layer of stubble when he leaned closer. “What're you doing out this late-”

“Subuoru.” another voice broke him off before he could finish. The child looked over and saw a blonde man dressed in black standing with another blonde woman. They looked...European?

The blonde looked over at the child, his green eyes soft and gentle. “Back up a bit. You're scaring that poor kid. Give her a little space.”

The child's eyes opened in surprise. Despite looking European, the blonde man spoke fluent Japanese? The other man, he'd called him Subuoru, rubbed the back of his head and stepped back.

“Sorry, Tyber. I was just worried about her. It's pretty late for a kid to be out. Especially a little girl out in a place like this.”

The blonde woman put down her suitcase and leaned down next to the child. “It's ok. We're not going to hurt you. And...don't mind my husband. He's not as scary as he looks.” The woman gave a little wink.

The child sat, mouth slightly agape. The woman spoke Japanese too? Isn't it rare for foreigners to already know the language, let alone speak it in such natural tones?”

…..........................................................................

“Ok...You can look now.”

Ichigo's eyes opened.

There was a young girl on the bed in the mirror. Her short hair was parted in a feminine manner and had a pink headband along her crown. The girl was wearing a white dress with pink accents. A flower necklace hung around her neck and a fake pearl bracelet sat on her wrist.

“Well...” Ran smiled with pride, “What do you think?”

Ichigo reached out. The girl in the mirror did too. Their fingers gentle touched.

Ichigo smiled.

“It...I look like I'd hoped I would...”

Ran leaned in front of Ichigo's face.

“And...?”

Ichigo turned away from the reflection and looked at their friend's face.

“I really like it.”

Ran's smile must have gotten twice as big as their own.

Ichigo stood up and turned, looking at the reflection with immeasurable curiousity.

Ran looked up proudly, a hand leaded against her chin.

“You look so great, Ichigo! 10 out of 10!”

…...............................................................................

“Dad? Are we not gonna go...?” the new voice broke off when she saw the child against the wall.

The blonde man nodded. “Yes, Kanami. Just give us a moment.”

“...Who's...that?” The girl with him was Japanese, and she looked to be in early high school. She was tall and her build was kinda bulky. Maybe she did a lot of sports?

“That's an excellent question.” Tyber smiled softly as he also leaned down next to the child. “Would you mind telling us your name, little one?”

The child froze. For a second, it didn't look like they were going to answer.

“...I...I...”

…...................................................................

“Ichigo, you shouldn't go back like that...If your father sees you...”

“I'll be alright. Father is always asleep by now...he drinks a lot and then falls asleep on the couch. I can get my toothbrush and leave and he'll never even know I'm there.”

“Ichigo, wait!”

“What the HELL are you wearing? You worthless piece of shit, who did you let do this? I'll bet it was that Chinese brat! I never should have decided to let you be their problem a few nights out of the week, because no matter what, you're always going to be an embarrassment to me! GET BACK HERE, ICHIGO! DAMN IT, GET BACK IN HERE! YOU DAMNED BRAT! DON'T TRY TO RUN FROM ME!”

…...........................................................

“Ichigo...”

The child's head fell as they said the name.

The group fell silent. The child's voice...

Kanami walked up to the child and sat down on her knees in front of them.

“Ichigo...is that right?”

The child nodded slowly, not looking Kanami in the face.

“It's a pretty name. On that note...I like your dress. Did you pick it out yourself?”

Ichigo shook her head.

“...My best friend did...Ran picked it out for me...She helped me get dressed tonight...”

Kanami looked up at the blonde man. He nodded.

“Well...we can't very well leave you out here on your own, young... lady.” The gruff man smiled. “Do you have a place to live right now? We'll take you there.”

Ichigo paused for a second, but then shook her head again.

“...No...not...anymore...”

Tyber felt his chest suddenly feel emptier inside. There was no way he could let this stand.

“If that is the case, Ichigo, please come with us.” Tyber held out his hand gently. “At the very least, I want to get you out of this rain and to maybe take a hot bath.”

Ichigo started to pull back, but...there was something strange about this foreign man. It wasn't a scary kind of strange, or even a bad one at all. Ichigo just...wasn't used to something like this.

Something...maybe it was the softness of his touch, the look in his eyes, or maybe just how his voice sounded...it seemed warm.

….............................................................................

Ran double-checked the apartment number on the note she'd received. In all honesty, it wasn't even too far from her house, but the apartments were a lot less extravagant than the neighborhood she lived in with her parents.

Checking it one more time, and hoping it wasn't just another street with the same name, Ran knocked on the door.

For a moment, she just stood there, taking a moment to smooth out the skirt of her uniform and brush a cherry blossom out of it.

Her gaze shifted back to the door at the sound of the deadbolt turning.

She bowed politely.  
“Excuse me if I'm wrong, but is this 5462 Kokoyashi Lane? I found a note on my doorstep last night telling me to come to this address for something very important to me.”

“Yeah? That's right, kiddo. This is the place.” Ran was surprised to see the woman who answered the door wasn't Japanese or even Asian at all, but definitely could speak it. “Come on inside. I'll get you some tea.”

Ran shifted her bag nervously as she stepped inside.

It was a simple two floor apartment, with a staircase leading up to a set of what she assumed where the bedrooms with a small kitchen, a dining room and living room forming the downstairs. Ran took a seat at the kitchen barstools, looking around the room.

“Here.” The blonde woman handed her a warm cup of tea before turning around and leaning against the counter. She sighed. “Hey. She's here.”

“Thank you, Amallia.”

Ran jumped. She'd not even noticed someone else had been in the room. He also looked to be from Europe somewhere as evidenced by his striking blonde hair. He walked up to Ran and gave a polite bow.

“Miss Mori, correct?”

How did he know-

“Y...yes?”

“My name is Tyber Saito. Thank you for coming and so quickly.”

Ran's smile was awkward. “Um... sure...just um...”

Ran scratched her head. “What did the note mean, something important?”

Tyber smiled.

He took a step back and lifted a hand toward the stairs.

Ran looked over at him nervously.

He nodded gently with a soft smile.

...Ok...Maybe I can trust these guys...But...If that turns out to not be the case...

She adjusted her bag as she stood up.

That IS why I brought the nunchucks.

The carpeted stairs where all but silent under her feet as she scaled them to the rooms lining the hall at the top. At the far end was a bathroom for the upstairs, though it was empty and the light was turned off. Most of the doors were open but there was only a light on in one of them, so Ran assumed that was the one she was supposed to go through...

“Hello? Is there something supposed to be up here-?” Ran started before she felt her breath simply disappear from her.

That was...

Ran felt her eyes begin to water as she felt her heart swell.

Sitting on the edge of the bed...was a girl wearing a white dress with pink detailing and a flower necklace. She wasn't wearing a headband, but her now-longer hair was tied up in a ponytail with a pink ribbon.

She smiled softly, tears forming in her own brown eyes.

“Hello...Ran.”

“ICHIGO!”

Ran threw herself into the girl's arms and pulled her close, chocking back tears.

“You're OK! I was so worried about you! I didn't know what to do! You didn't come back...You didn't show up for school! And...and...

“Ran...I'm so sorry...sorry that I couldn't tell you I was ok sooner...”

“Ichigo...that doesn't matter...I'm just so glad...that I get...to have my best friend back...”


End file.
